


You keep me warm

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain Kink, Sleepy Kisses, Spanking, alex will do anything to be told he's right, cheesy fire scene, no established relationships, this gets kinda steamy, this is the most detail I've really done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander Hamilton finds himself stuck at Thomas Jefferson's house in a snowstorm. He'd only gone over to discuss a matter they disagree on at George Washington's request, but they end up spending an unforgettable night together.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	You keep me warm

Alex stared into the warm glow of the fire as he mentally fought himself over what the best course of action was going to be. He could stay by the cozy fire, curled up in in the blanket he’d stolen, safe and warm, or he could get up and leave. Unfortunately, that would involve him trekking home in the middle of what had to be one of the worst snowstorms he’d seen with his thin jacket he had worn, having neglected to look at the weather forecast.

Normally, the answer would be obvious, seeing as the most logical option was staying warm with the fire. But this wasn’t a normal situation in the slightest. See, Alex had left the comfort of his own home at the request of George Washington. He was asked to run some errands for him, and to sort out some… Issues, for lack of better word. Due to this, he was currently curled up by the fire in the house of the one and only Thomas fucking Jefferson.

Alex hadn’t wanted to go, but he had a hard time saying no to George, not when the man had done so much for him; being his boss barely had anything to do with it. He was a loyal man, and if the man he owed so much to asked him to go to Thomas Jefferson’s house to sort out an issue or two, he would do it albeit very reluctantly. It wouldn’t have been much of an issue, had Thomas listened to him for once and not contest every word that came out of Alex’s mouth. This led to them losing track of time and not noticing the snow slowly starting to build up until the wind started to scream, rattling the windows.

Now here Alex was, listening to Jefferson rattle on about how wrong Alex was and how he just had to see Jefferson’s side to understand. He had to come to a decision, and it had to happen now for the sake of his sanity. He never knew just how annoying it was to listen to someone prattle on about something until he was at the listening end of it. He made a mental note to possibly think about that the next time he was the one prattling on, however doubtful it was for him to follow through on it. 

After a few more words from Jefferson, he’d had enough. Alex got up suddenly, startling the man. “I’ve had enough of this shit, here take this back.” He threw the blanket over Jefferson’s head and stalked to the door.

“What th- ACK! Hamilton, what the FUCK!?” Jefferson yanked the blanket off his face and glared at Alex.

Alex leveled Jefferson with an annoyed gaze and snorted as he pulled on his alarmingly thin jacket, clearly not fit for the weather. “You told me to give it back to you, so I did.” Alex dismissed Jefferson’s complaints with a shrug, ignoring him so that he could pull on his clearly worn out shoes.

“Yeah, I told you to give it back to me TWO hours ago! Also, where the hell do you think you’re going, dressed like that? I reckon you will make it two feet at most, maybe not even.” Jefferson huffed, giving Alex an annoyed once over.

Alex stopped what he was doing to glare at Jefferson for what seemed to be one of the most stupid things to come out of the man’s mouth that day. “What do you mean where am I going? I’m going home, where the fuck else would I go? I want to get away from you!” He said hotly, only to open the door and yelp when a gust of cold wind hit him hard.

“Hey! Close the damn door, it’s cold out there! Don’t let all that snow into my house, you idiot!” Jefferson protested.

Alex just flipped Jefferson off in lieu of a proper verbal response. He walked outside and closed the door so the man would stop bitching and immediately hugged himself as he pushed against the wind and pushed himself to walk down the path to get to the sidewalk. He hated the cold, but anything was better than listening to Jefferson going on and on about how he thought Alex was wrong, which he clearly wasn’t. He had fought back on the matter for quite some time but had stopped when he realized he would have to either walk home in this weather or stay with Jefferson. Neither option was appealing but staying with the man was clearly the worst option in Alex’s head.

Alex made it about three steps before he slipped in the snow and fell hard in the snow in an undignified, shivering heap. He groaned and laid there for a moment, debating if he should turn around and go back inside or keep going. He huffed and got up and tried to push through the snow once more, not up to listening to Jefferson gloating about being right, he refused to allow the man to gain one up on him. He pushed on until he got close to the road and yelped when he fell once more. It was then that he realized just how bad this idea was, as his hands were already achingly numb.

Alex was almost tempted to just lay there and allow himself to freeze over until he heard some crunching steps in the snow, barely audible over the wind. Before he could think about what was happening, he was lifted by warm hands and immediately wrapped up in a warm coat. He looked into the annoyed eyes of Jefferson and he had to smirk. “I made it more than two feet.” He said, sounding way too smug for his situation.

“You shut the fuck up, dumbass! You could freeze out here, how are you THIS stupid?” Jefferson hauled Alex back to the house and all but shoved him inside and slammed the door.

Alex stumbled into the house and barely caught his footing before Jefferson rounded on him again, basically pinning him to the wall as he yelled at him for leaving. “Hey, you said I wouldn’t make it more than two feet! I proved you wrong, like always. Plus, freezing sounded like a better idea than staying here and listening to you blabber on!”

Jefferson’s face went red, clearly flustered from Alex’s words. “It doesn’t matter how far you made it, or if I was wrong! It’s cold out there and you went out in a jacket that is barely even warm in the spring! Not to mention your fucking shoes! There are more holes in them than in swiss fucking cheese! What the hell did you expect to accomplish, Hamilton!?”

Alex didn’t really know what to say, so he just took the jacket Jefferson gave him off and hung it up, along with his own, much less practical jacket. “You know what? You’re right. I need to be warmed up, so you should help me.” Alex said with a small smirk.

Jefferson was about to retort when he saw Alex’s smirk. That didn’t bode well for him, but there wasn’t much that Alex could do to him, he was too short to take him down. “Oh? How do you propose I do that?” He asked as he hung up his own jacket.

Alex took a step closer to Jefferson, glad that the man didn’t seem to be intimidated. For once, Alex was glad for his shorter stature, as Jefferson relaxed enough for him to pull off his plan. He quickly stuffed his cold hands up Jefferson’s shirt, resting one on the man’s stomach and the other one on his chest.

Alex reveled in the feminine shriek Jefferson let out and he pressed against the man hard, using his body weight to push Jefferson on the wall and keep him there as he flailed about. He pressed against Jefferson’s hands as he tried to pull him away. “You cared enough not to let me freeze, so the least you can do is allow me to warm my hands up, Jeffershit!” He yelled.

“STOP IT, GET YOUR COLD HANDS OFF OF ME!” Jefferson screamed, then stopped struggling for a moment to look at Alex with wide eyes. “What the FUCK did you just call me!?” He shrieked, sending Alex into a fit of giggles.

“I called you Jeffershit, because it suits you so well! Now stop moving, it’s hard to use you to warm my hands up when you keep wiggling!” Alex ordered, laughing through his words.

“You little gremlin! Get off me!” Jefferson struggled harder and only managed to make Alex laugh harder and earned cold hands on his back when he tried to push himself off the wall.

Alex ran his fingers over Jefferson’s side and his eyes lit up in glee when the man squealed out a laugh that he clearly didn’t want to let out. “Is Thomas Jefferson ticklish?” Alex ran his fingers over the same spot as he asked it, earning another squeal.

Jefferson flailed harder, trying to get Alex off him. The man was surprisingly strong for his size, and he didn’t want to find that out this way. He felt helpless as he struggled harder. “It won’t matter if I’m ticklish soon, if you don’t get your fucking hands off me! No one will know what happened to Alexander Hamilton!” His threat clearly fell on deaf ears, because Alex just tickled him more.

Alex only pulled away when his arms started to get tired, and his hands were nice and warm. “You know, you’re actually pretty useful, Jeffershit. You’re warm, we should change your employment status from secretary of state to hand warmer, you would finally be paid for a job you can actually do!”

It took Jefferson the better part of a minute to fully realize what Alex just said to him, and when he did, he got pissed. “I do my job better than you do yours, you little shit!” He yelled.

Alex snorted and crossed his arms. “Are you sure? You’re the one who can’t tell when to admit that he is wrong during a debate! Let’s not forget, I won most of the cabinet battles, or have you forgotten in your old age?”

Jefferson growled and stepped closer to Alex, going as far as to lean down so that he could yell at him much better. “Oh, big words for someone so small! You know I’m right about this! You just don’t want to admit it because of your pride! Doesn’t it sound familiar, Mr. I-made-it-more-than-two-feet-in-a-fucking-snowstorm?”

Alex felt the anger building up in him, reminding him why he wanted to leave in the first place. “Fuck you, Jeffershit! I’m right and we both know it! No amount of insulting my height will get me to lie and tell you that you’re right just to stroke your fucking ego! Madison does that enough for you, don’t you think?” Alex raised his voice to match Jefferson, both yelling to try and speak over one another.

Jefferson snapped, unable to hold himself together any longer. Alex always brought out the worst side of him, making him act a lot younger than he was, so it was no surprise when Thomas lost his cool, or whatever cool he really had left. “You know what? Suck my dick, Hamilton!” He yelled, towering over the shorter man, anger bleeding from his very being.

Alec was furious with Jefferson, but when he said that to him, he had to pause. He looked down at his crotch, then back up to his face for a moment, pausing as he gathered his words. “Like, right now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

The room went quiet as both men stared into one another’s eyes, trying to gauge what the other was thinking. Alex wasn’t going to back down from a challenge, and if Jefferson wanted him to suck his dick, then he would. He would give him the best fucking blowjob the man has ever had, if only to show Jefferson that Alex was the best.

Jefferson watched Alex as tension slowly built in the room. He looked into his eyes to try and find any sign of a joke, but he couldn’t find it. All he could find was the challenge slowly building in Alex’s stare which lead him to believe that if he said no, Alex would be the one to win. “Yes, Hamilton. I want you to suck my dick right now.” He said, throwing caution to the wind.

Alex didn’t know what he was expecting Jefferson to say, but it still shocked him slightly to hear him say yes. He looked him up and down once more, then he nodded. “Alright, do you want to stand here, or move somewhere a little less cold?” He asked, since the cool air was leaking through the door.

Jefferson looked at the door, then back at Alex. He almost wanted to just stay there, since he did say to do it right there and then, but he knew that he would regret it if they stayed there. “We can go by the fire, it’s warm there.” He said with an air of finality.

Alex stepped back to allow Jefferson to go to the area in question. He followed him and watched the man set up the area by laying out some pillows and he couldn’t shake the thought that the set up looked almost… Romantic. He shook his head at the thought and fought back to urge to snort. It wasn’t romantic, not in the slightest. It was simply an area set up for their comfort as Alex sucked Jefferson’s dick, that was all. That kind of activity required a certain level of comfort for both parties, and they just so happened to be beside a fire. There was nothing wrong with the whole scene, nothing at all. It was totally normal, everything was fine.

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts by a pillow hitting his face. He caught the pillow before it had the chance to fall to the floor. He shot Jefferson a glare, ignoring the amused grin that graced the man’s lips. “The hell was that for, asshole?” He asked.

“You were spaced out, staring at me oddly. I know I’m hot, but I don’t necessarily enjoy you just staring at me the way you did.” Jefferson smirked at the way Alex blushed at his words.

Alex huffed and dropped to his knees and crawled over to Jefferson. He dropped the pillow down beside the man, opting not to retaliate for now. “I was just thinking of how this is going to go. Am I just taking your dick out to suck it, or are you going to be naked? Half naked? You know, just the finer details of the situation.”

“Think about me naked often, do you?” Jefferson yelped when he was hit in the face with the pillow Alex had just set down. “Alright, alright! Geeze, why don’t we just… I don’t know… Undress one another so that neither of us is more dressed than the other?” He asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Jefferson and smirked. “So, instead of undressing ourselves, you want me to undress you, and you to undress me? My, that’s a little personal, isn’t it?” He asked.

“What? So, undressing one another is more personal than my dick in your mouth? You have an interesting ideology on what is and isn’t too personal, Hamilton.” Jefferson snorted, resting back as he waited for Alex to come to a decision.

“Okay, that is NOT what I said, but sure, let’s just go with that. Just shut up and strip me, asshole.” Alex huffed and crossed his arms with a glare in Jefferson’s direction.

Jefferson snorted and sat up properly and raised an eyebrow at Alex. “See, I would love to start stripping you, but it’s hard to do when you’re just sitting there with your arms crossed. Just come here and get in my lap, that will work a little better.” He said, beckoning Alex closer.

Alex looked at Jefferson with some apprehension, but then pushed that aside. He was about to suck the man’s dick, there was nothing wrong with crawling into his lap and allowing him to strip him. He took a breath to school himself, then he crawled forward and settled down in Jefferson’s lap, straddling his hips. He used Jefferson’s shoulders to stable himself, then just left his hands there, unsure of what he was supposed to do with them otherwise. “Is this good for you?” He asked.

Jefferson reached out and settled his hands on Alex’s waist out of reflex once he was settled, not really noticing that he even did it. “Yeah, I think this will work for now.” He said.

Alex sat there for a moment, then furrowed his brow when he saw a look of slight indecision and concentration cross Jefferson’s face. “What? Do you not know how to undress a man?” He asked mockingly.

Jefferson shot Alex a glare and shook his head. “Fuck you, that’s not what I’m thinking about, asshole. I’m just trying to decide if kissing you while I undress you is appropriate. We’re doing something that has to turn us on, so I’m trying to think of what we can and can’t do. If that’s an issue, then fucking sue me.” He said.

Alex was about to snap back at Jefferson but had to pause when he realized that there was some intelligence in what he was saying. “Actually… You’re kind of right,” Alex started, then rolled his eyes at the look Jefferson gave him. “Don’t give me that look, asshole. Anyways, you’re right to think about it, but I don’t think we should worry about any boundaries, personally. I mean, I’m about to suck your dick, so we may as well just, like, go with it I guess.” He said and shrugged.

Jefferson allowed Alex the moment to talk after he was basically told to shut his mouth. He nodded along with his words, then gave one last firm nod. “Alright, well then we can agree on something for once, I guess.” He said.

Alex nodded and they both paused for a moment. Alex felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked into Jefferson’s eyes, realizing what he was about to do. He licked his lips and looked down at Jefferson’s lips, then back up to his eyes. This was new territory for him, and he couldn’t make himself believe that he hated it. It was almost… Nice to be sitting here in the man’s lap, about to engage in some adult activities by a fire. He felt Jefferson’s hands tighten on his hips, then he was moving closer to Alex, eyes on his lips. Alex closed his eyes and leaned closer to Jefferson until their lips met in a hesitant kiss.

It felt better than Alex imagined it would, and he found himself melting in Jefferson’s arms. He leaned closer to him and allowed the man to take the lead for now, simply enjoying the warmth coming from both the fire, and the man himself. He gasped softly when Jefferson reached under his shirt and ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of his stomach. They broke the kiss just long enough for Jefferson to slip Alex’s shirt over his head, and once that was done, they were pressed together once more.

Alex hadn’t expected things to turn out this way, what with him making out with THE Thomas Jeffershit while sitting in his lap, but it was happening, and he was all for it. Suddenly, Jefferson ran his thumb over his nipple and Alex let out a whine against the man’s mouth, arching into his touch. He was supposed to be sucking the man’s dick right now, but as far as he was concerned, this was so much better. He tilted his head back when Jefferson moved down to bite and kiss at his neck and collarbone, unable to keep his voice down. Every sensation was almost too much for him, from Jefferson’s fingers fiddling with his pants up to his facial fair tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

Alex was startled when he was suddenly on his back, Jefferson between his legs. He looked up at him with wide, confused eyes as he tried to figure out why he was suddenly the one on his back. He opened his mouth to ask Jefferson just why he was on his back when his question was answered by the way of his pants and boxers being tugged off his body. He looked up at Jefferson and was shocked to see the look of hunger in the man’s eyes. He smirked up at him and arched his back, lifting his hips up towards the man. “Like what you see?” He asked, voice laced with lust.

Jefferson looked Alex over and gave him a smirk of his own. He ran his fingers over Alex’s thigh, barely missing his dick. “Why yes, I do like what I see. Much better than I could have expected, Alexander.”

Alex pushed his hips up more, trying to get his fingers closer to his dick. At this point, he was painfully hard and needed some form of stimulation, even if it was just a small touch. He would take whatever he could get at this point. He groaned and licked his lips as he looked into Jefferson’s eyes. “Oh, are we on first name basis now?” He raised an eyebrow in question, unused to hearing his first name coming from the man looming over him.

Jefferson chuckled and gave Alex what he wanted. He ran a finger over his dick, his touch light and teasing. He circled the head with the tip of his finger, not putting anywhere near enough pressure for Alex’s taste. “Why not? I have you naked and hard under me, and soon you will be sucking my dick. I think that puts us well past the point of first name basis, do you not agree, Alexander?” Jefferson asked.

Alex pressed against Jefferson’s hand, only for the man to pull away. He whined at the loss of contact, realizing that he was required to give him an answer. “Fucking… Fine! First name basis it is, just touch me, god damnit!” Alex jerked his hips up at Jefferson to emphasize his words.

Jefferson snorted in amusement at Alex’s antics. He slapped Alex’s thigh, getting a snarl and a half-hearted kick to his side for his effort. “Now, now Alexander. That’s not how you ask for more, now is it? You need to ask me nicely, and don’t forget to say my name.” He smirked down at the blushing man, enjoying the power he had over him.

Alex hissed up at Jefferson, resembling an angry cat. He glared him down for a few moments until he realized that there wasn’t anything that he could do but go along with what the man wanted if he wanted to get anywhere with this. He groaned and draped his arm over his eyes in frustration. Alex grit his teeth together as he came to terms with his predicament, then he dropped his arm down beside him and looked up at Jef- No, Thomas with the widest, most pleading eyes he could manage. “Thomas… Please, can you touch me more? I want to feel your hand on my dick, please?” Alex pained Alex to do this, but it was all he could do now.

Thomas thoroughly enjoyed watching Alex struggle with himself, and the outcome was better than he’d imagined. He licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around Alex’s dick and gave it a firm pump, earning a loud moan from the man underneath him. “That’s better, Alexander. See, look what happens when you behave, you get what you want. Now be a doll and let out some more of those sweet sounds for me.”

Alex screwed his eyes shut in pleasure, doing as he was told if only to get more pleasure from Thomas. He thrust into Jefferson’s hand, begging him with his body to speed up. He groaned in frustration when it became apparent that he really couldn’t rely on his body language alone this time. “Thomas, please speed up. It feels good, it really does, but I need more, Thomas. I need you to speed up and give me more, I can’t take you going slow for much longer.” Alex looked at Thomas with half lidded eyes, silently hoping that his begging would work.

Thomas smirked down at Alex, glad that the man seemed to be falling into it easily. He pumped him harder and picked up the speed like he’d asked, enjoying the cries of pleasure Alex let out as a result. Alex was truly a sight to behold, laying under him with his legs spread wide open for him. He felt his own erection straining in his pants as he worked Alex closer to completion. He didn’t even care that Alex was supposed to be sucking his dick, not when he could have Alex begging him for more. “You’re doing so good, Alexander. If only you could see yourself, laying naked under me as you beg for more. Who knew your mouth could let out such beautiful sounds? If I knew this before, I would have gotten you into this position much earlier.” Alex let out a high-pitched cry as Thomas squeezed his dick a little harder.

“Just think about it, Alexander. We could have sorted out our differences much sooner if we’d just met up and got naked together. Though you’re the only naked one right now, my point still stands. We could have bonded so much sooner, don’t you agree?” Thomas could tell that Alex was barely able to keep up with his words in his pleasure, which suited Thomas just fine.

Alex tried to keep up with Thomas’ words, if only so he could throw them back in his face or at least contest them later, but there wasn’t any hope of that. He was getting lost in the pleasure of having Thomas’ large hand on his dick. It became apparent that he’d been without for far too long, as he felt himself already rushing closer to his orgasm. “Oh fuck, Thomas, shit yes.” Alex started to string together words, unable to form any coherent sentences.

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s antics, catching on to how quickly Alex’s orgasm was approaching. He used his free hand to massage his thigh, giving him another sensation to focus on. “It’s alright Alexander. You can cum, you don’t need to hold back, it’s okay. Just let yourself go; you’ve done so well.” He cooed, relishing in the sounds he was practically ripping from Alex.

Thomas’ words did something to Alex that he’d never experienced before. Thomas’ words along with his strong strokes brought Alex over the edge. He cried out loudly as his vision filled with white and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He jerked into Thomas’ hand, trying to get the most from his orgasm as he could. He shuddered against the man as he jerked against him, moans ripping from his chest at a volume he couldn’t control. The whole thing was almost too intense for him, but then it was over. He slumped back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling as he calmed down from his orgasm. He finally looked at Thomas and almost wished he hadn’t, because as soon as they locked eyes, Thomas brought his hand to his mouth and started to lick up his seed. Alex let out a weak moan, unable to look away as the man cleaned his hand.

Alex watched numbly as Thomas finished cleaning his hand, only to startle when the man leaned down and fucking licked his dick to clean up what was there. He cried out weakly as he felt the nearly painful pleasure of overstimulation as Thomas licked him clean. He jolted when Thomas’ tongue tickled his stomach, cleaning up the last of the evidence. He licked his lips when Thomas sat up properly. “That was intense.” He finally said, earning a laugh from Thomas.

Thomas let out a startled laugh when Alex said that. He shook his head and pulled Alex up into his lap. He cradled him close as Alex slowly calmed down from what was clearly a very intense orgasm, if Alex’s words were to be believed. He ran his fingers through Alex’s messy hair and leaned back on the pillows. “That it was. Take a moment to rest, then we can move on. I reckon you don’t want to be the only naked one in the room for much longer?” He asked, amused at the look of realization dawning on Alex’s face.

Alex stared ahead, feeling the horror slowly wash over him. He had been the only one naked, a fact that he’d known when they started but was too turned on and desperate to fully realize. He sat there for a moment, then he jumped into action. He hopped up and then plopped back down on Thomas, straddling him once more. “You need to be naked. Now.” He ordered, then practically ripped the man’s shirt from him, tearing the fabric slightly.

Thomas yelped when he heard the tearing of his shirt. “Alexander, you little asshole! That was one of my favourite shirts, don’t fucking ruin my clothes!” He yelled, struggling against the smaller man.

Alex snorted, and just to piss him off more, he ripped it a little more. “You have more purple shirts like this, Thomas. You can stand to have me rip one of them in my haste to get your dumb ass naked!” He shot back.

Thomas squawked in offense and slapped Alex’s hands away from his poor shirt. He quickly shoved it into Alex’s face, then pulled it away before he could ruin it anymore. “Are you blind!? This shirt is NOT purple! It’s MAGENTA!” He yelled, then he pinched Alex’s nipple in revenge.

Alex was about to mock Thomas for his need to point out the exact shade the shirt was when Thomas pinched him. He cried out in pain, then he grabbed Thomas’ hair and yanked hard, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the man. They both froze at that, then looked each other in the eye. “Not. A. Word.” Thomas growled.

Alex smirked at Thomas, then tugged on his hair once more and licked his lips at the delicious sounds the man let out. If he didn’t want Alex to speak, then he wouldn’t. He got off him and tugged Thomas around, forcing the man up onto his feet. Alex had to struggle to get him up like that, but he managed it after a lot of awkward tugging and moving. He let go finally, then held up a finger to Thomas’ lips and smirked up at him. If he wanted him to stay silent, then he would have to as well. It was Alex’s turn to have his fun with Thomas.

Alex didn’t waste any time once he had Thomas standing up. He undid his pants and quickly yanked them down along with Thomas’ underwear, leaving the man naked and clearly turned on. He gave Thomas a once over and smirked. He looked him in the eye and licked his lips. “You know, for once, I’m actually very happy to see you.” He said.

Thomas shot Alex a glare and placed his hands on his hips. “Oh please, you were plenty happy to see me when I had my hand on your dick just minutes ago.” He wasn’t going to give in to Alex’s teasing.

Alex snorted and shook his head. He reached up and quickly grabbed a fistful of Thomas’ hair and pulled, forcing the man to bend down in order to ease the pain. “If you want me to stop pulling, you will get down on your hands and knees, Thomas. I’m going to have some fun with you before I suck your dick.” He couldn’t wait to get Thomas where he wanted him.

Thomas groaned in pain when Alex tugged his hair the way he did. He looked at him and then moved down as carefully as he could, trying his best not to have his hair tugged anymore than it already was. He may like the pain, but he didn’t want to risk his beautiful hair getting tugged out of his fucking head. Once he was down on his hands and knees, he looked at Alex the best he could. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked, cheeks stained red.

Alex let go of Thomas’ hair and smoothed it out for him. He took a step back to just admire how the man looked on his hands and knees, cock hanging heavy between his legs, throbbing with need. “Yes, this is EXACTLY what I wanted.” Alex took a step closer to Thomas and ran his fingers along the arch of his back.

Alex enjoyed the way that Jefferson shivered and got goosebumps from his touch. He really loved to see the way Thomas was brought down a peg once he was no longer in control. Alex traced his fingers further down his back, then over his ass. He brought his hand up, then slapped it down hard on his ass, earning a loud cry of pain and surprise. He slapped him again before Jefferson could say anything. “You like this too, don’t you? You’re a sucker for pain.” Alex slapped him once more, and the moan he received was all the answer he needed.

Thomas cried out at every hit Alex gave him, having never expected something like this to happen. Hell, he didn’t even know he had a thing for pain until Alex tugged on his hair. He hung his head low and stayed as still as he could, smart enough to not invoke Alex’s wrath when he was in this state. He knew better than to test a man who had all the control.

Alex frowned and hit Thomas harder, earning a louder cry from the man. “I asked you a question, I expect an answer from you. You. Like. This. Too. Don’t. You?” He asked, emphasizing every word with a smack, building up the power as he went.

Thomas cried out loudly, not bothering to hide how it felt for him. He looked at Alex over his shoulder and glared at him, earning another hit. He whined and lowered his head, knowing that he had to swallow his pride for this. “Yes, Alexander. I like this, I like the pain, okay? It’s good, but I want to feel your mouth more.” He said.

Alex glared down at Thomas and slapped his thigh this time, enjoying the shocked cry. “Did I ask you what you wanted, Thomas? Do I seem to care what you want me to do? If you’re wondering, no. I don’t care what you want me to do, I’m going to do what I want to do, and you have no say in it.” He rubbed Thomas’ skin as he admired how red it was getting.

Thomas groaned and hung his head low, cheeks heating up more in shame. He was completely at Alex’s mercy and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he wouldn’t stop it even if he could. He hated it, but he loved how Alex ripped the control from his grasp and flipped the situation on its head. He heard Alex shuffle around behind him, probably moving so that he could get a better look at Thomas’ body. He spread his legs out of reflex, giving Alex a better view and more room to work with, were he to go for Thomas’ dick.

Alex moved behind Thomas and smirked when he opened his legs more for him. He reached out and rubbed Thomas’ ass and smirked. “You’re being so good for me, Thomas. It seems you learned your lesson, haven’t you? You’ve realized that you’ve lost all control here, haven’t you? That makes things so much easier for the both of us, I think this warrants a treat for you, don’t you?” He asked.

Thomas pressed back into Alex’s touch and groaned in delight. He licked his lips and took a deep breath to ground himself so he could speak clearly. He was already coming undone and Alex barely had to do anything to him. He was so fucked. “I… Would like that, very much, thank you Alexander.” Thomas never thought the day would come when he would be thanking Alex this way.

Alex rubbed Thomas’ ass then squeezed it hard, earning a soft groan from the man. He grabbed his other cheek and just massaged his ass for a moment, spreading him open as he did so. He licked his lips at the sight and lowered his gaze to Thomas’ cock. “I’m going to do a little something special for you before I suck your dick. I think you’ll like it.” He said, then he leaned in and licked a long, slow stripe over his entrance.

Thomas didn’t know what he was expecting when Alex told him he would give him a treat, but this wasn’t it. He cried out loudly at the entirely new sensation. His arms gave out under him, causing his upper body to fall onto the pillows and his back to arch, pushing his ass further against Alex’s face. He gripped the ones under his hands tightly and whined into the pillow under his face, shuddering at the pleasure Alex was giving him. He knew that this type of thing felt good, but he’d never experienced it before, and it was better than he ever imagined.

Alex pressed his tongue against Thomas’ entrance and gave a moan of his own when Thomas let out a set of sweet sounds. Being on the receiving end of it was nice but hearing how receptive Thomas was to his actions was even better. Alex dug his fingers harder into Thomas’ skin, causing the man to press back against him more. He smirked and pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, teasing the man with just the tip. He spent a little longer doing this, alternating from dipping inside of him and just licking around his entrance before he finally pulled away. “Look at you, Thomas. You’re such a mess and I haven’t even touched your dick yet. It’s amazing how receptive to my touch you are.” Alex massaged Thomas’ thigh, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

Thomas trembled as he stayed there, ass high in the air for Alex to admire. He struggled to catch his breath as Alex spoke to him, saying things that he couldn’t deny. He groaned softly, then pushed himself up on shaking hands. He turned to look at Alex and almost regretted it. The man was looking at him with the most lust-filled expression he’d ever seen, the look alone almost pushing him over the edge. Thomas admired the look on Alex’s face for a moment, then he finally found the words to say. “That was amazing, no one in their right mind would be able to hold themselves together with your mouth on them.” He figured praise was the best way to go, if he wanted to get Alex’s mouth on his dick soon.

Alex looked into Thomas’ eyes and gave him a bright smile, causing the man to blush harder than he already was. Thomas was never on the receiving end of one of his award-winning smiles, so it blew the poor man away when he finally got one. “Glad to hear it! Now, let’s get you laying on your back. It’s about time you finally get what we started this all for, right?” Alex helped maneuver Thomas so that he was resting comfortably against the pillows, half sitting up so that he could watch Alex work on his dick if he so wished.

Once Thomas was comfortably nestled in the pillows, Alex kneeled between his bent legs and settled his hands over Thomas’ thighs, not close enough to his dick for Thomas’ liking. “Are you ready to finally have my mouth on your dick?” Alex asked, a confident smirk on his face.

Thomas reached down and placed his own hands over top Alex’s and smirked right back, mirroring the confidence Alex was projecting. “I was born ready for this, Alexander.” He said.

Alex snorted, breaking the atmosphere that was surrounding them. “So, you’re saying you were born ready for the very moment I, Alexander Hamilton, your sworn enemy, suck your dick?” The embarrassment on Thomas’ face was worth the break in their moment.

Thomas groaned and dropped his chin down onto his chest. “Only you would read so far into my words. It was a figure of speech, so it wasn’t what I was trying to say, but sure. I was born very much ready for you to suck my dick.” Thomas looked up at Alex with an exasperated expression.

Alex’s eyes lit up in amusement at Thomas’ words. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thomas’ in a sweet, chaste kiss. “Alright, well then let’s do this. Just sit back and relax, I will take it from here, darling.” Alex paid no attention to his words, or how romantic the scene looked once again.

Like Alex, Thomas didn’t pay attention to the words coming from his mouth, and instead watched him get ready to go down. He didn’t think he could be happier, warm and cozy by the fire, about to get his dick sucked by a very skilled mouth. It was crazy to think that he could have missed out on this had he chosen to allow Alex to keep struggling out in the snow, rather than go back out and retrieve him. Clearly, he made the right choice in brace the cold long enough to drag Alex inside, even if he did get an earful from the little firecracker of a man. It was all worth it, it seemed.

Alex stayed there for a moment longer before he finally made his move. He shuffled back, then lowered himself into the most comfortable position he could get into, curled into what looked to be a praying position. Alex took Thomas’ cock into his hand and then licked a path from the base to the tip. He maintained eye-contact with Thomas as he did so, wanting to see the moment the man fell apart. He wrapped his lips around the head, then swirled his tongue around it. He played with the slit, causing Thomas to squirm under him. He huffed an amused breath, then slowly took more of Thomas into his mouth. He watched as Thomas’ eyes slowly got wider the more he took in until there was no more to take.

Alex counted himself lucky that he didn’t really have much of a gag reflex, at least when it came to dicks. He loved the look of amazement in Thomas’ eyes, it was enough to make his spent dick twitch to life. He groaned around Thomas, then slowly started to bob his head up and down. He kept his tongue pressed to the throbbing vein under Thomas’ cock, earning choked noises for his effort. He kept this up for a bit before he decided to take it up a notch. He brought his left hand down to tease Thomas’ entrance while he scraped his teeth along his cock, earning more choked noises from the man.

Alex kept this up for a while longer before he sped up. His jaw was starting to get sore and he wanted to taste Thomas, so he sucked harder and increased his efforts. It didn’t take much longer before Thomas came, the only warning Alex got being a harsh tug to his hair and a loud cry. He swallowed all that he could, then licked up the bit that dribbled down his chin. He sat up and smiled down at Thomas who was slumped down against the pillows. “Did you enjoy that, Tommy?” He asked, trying out the nickname.

Thomas groaned and just yanked Alex down on top of him. He was too tired to care about anything else now; he just wanted some warm cuddles. “Yes, it was amazing, Alex,” if Alex wanted to shorten his name, he could do it too. “I loved it, but I think it’s about time we take a nap, or sleep. I don’t wanna move, and you’re warm, so you’re staying here.” He said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Alex laughed softly and just cuddled up closer to Thomas. He yawned and reached around for the blanket he’d abandoned earlier that day. Once he found it, he draped it over them, encasing them in a nice warm cocoon. “That sounds like a plan. G’night, Tommy.” He mumbled, then fell asleep to the feeling of Thomas playing with his hair.

It didn’t take Thomas much longer to fall asleep either, being as exhausted as he was. The pressure of Alex laying on him and the warmth were more than enough to drag him into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Alex woke up warm, confused, and fully unaware of where he was. That wasn’t the biggest issue to Alex though, the biggest issue to him was the annoying ringing coming from beside him. He stuck his arm out of the heated bubble he seemed to be in, then grabbed the device that seemed to be screaming. He fiddled with it with his eyes closed, then finally put it to his ear. “’Lo?” He grumbled, not caring how annoyed he sounded.

“… Alexander is that you? Why are you using Thomas’ phone?” Alex’s eyes snapped open when he heard the voice of his boss on the other end of the phone.

What the hell did he mean by Thomas’ phone? Alex rubbed his eyes, then looked down at what, or rather, who he was laying on. He saw Thomas sleeping soundly under him and his face heated up when the events of the previous day played back in his head. “Oh, uh, I got stuck at his place due to the snowstorm. I guess I fell asleep on the couch and he left his phone here. It woke me up, so I answered it?” He asked.

“Oh, okay. Anyways, since I have you on the phone now, how did yesterday go?” George didn’t seem to catch anything odd in Alex’s voice, something he was grateful for.

Alex rested back on Thomas’ chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. He did his best to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake the man up just yet, he wanted to get back to sleep after the call, after all. “It went well, it took a while to come to an agreement, but in the end, we agreed on at least one thing.” He said with a small smirk.

George hummed something in agreement on the other line. “I don’t suppose you came to an agreement on your debate?” He asked.

Alex sighed softly and snuggled up closer to Thomas. He startled slightly when he felt fingers carding through his hair. He looked up at Thomas, breath leaving him at the sleepy smile on the man’s face. He returned it once he was able to catch his breath. “No, not really. That’s still something we must work on; we got a little… Distracted.” He said.

“What do you mean you got distracted, Alexander? We don’t have time for distractions, and you know it.” Alex couldn’t find it in himself to care about the disappointment in George’s voice.

Alex breathed out a contented sigh when Thomas planted a sleepy kiss to his neck, not bothering to hide it from George. He moved his head to the side to give Thomas more room, melting in his arms. “Don’t worry sir, we will figure it out, it’s okay. I’m sure Thomas will see things my wa- Ow!” Alex glared at Thomas, who just grinned at him in return.

“Are you okay, Alexander? What happened?” The concern in George’s voice was endearing.

Alex pushed Thomas’ face back, forcing him back into the pillows. He covered his mouth and bit his nipple hard in retaliation, earning a muffled yelp. “Don’t worry sir, I just got bit by an annoying pest, I took care of it though. Anyways, I should go. Thomas and I have a lot to talk about.” He said, then hung up before George could say anything more, let alone question his use of Thomas’ first name.

Thomas pushed Alex’s hand away and huffed. “A pest, huh? See if I let you curl up on me again.” He grumbled, contradicting his words by pulling Alex closer to him.

Alex laughed softly and looked up at Thomas with a bright little smile. “You’ll let me and we both know it. You like having me in your arms, you can’t deny it.” He said and poked Thomas in the side.

Alex was rewarded with a loud yelp for that. He froze for a moment, then a mischievous grin spread across his lips. He looked at Thomas, seeing the horror in the man’s eyes. “You’re ticklish, I see.” He said, then he attacked Thomas with light touches and pokes, taking advantage of this newfound information.

Thomas let out a loud squeal of horror as Alex started to tickle him. He struggled against him, though it didn’t do anything. Alex may be small, but the little shit was fucking strong! Thomas laughed hard as he tried to get away. “ALEX NO! STOP!” He cried out, though his screams were largely ignored.

Alex just pressed on, rolling around on the floor with Thomas as he tickled him. He broke into a fit of giggles and finally stopped, unable to keep going while he was laughing so hard. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” He said and rested on top of the man once more.

Thomas panted and glared up at Alex, unable to wipe away his own grin despite the circumstances. “Alright, that aside, what were you talking to George about?” He asked.

Alex looked up at Thomas and finally schooled his expression into a soft smile. “Nothing much, just the whole reason I was sent here in the first place. We have to agree on me being right.”

Thomas snorted and rolled his eyes, smile not faltering in the slightest. “You’re not right, and I won’t agree with you.” He said, an air of finality in his tone.

Alex pushed up on Thomas, straddling his hips again. He smirked down at him and then rolled his hips, drawing a moan from the man. “Not even if I offer you other parts of my body to stick my dick in?” He asked.

Thomas froze at those words, then he looked up at Alex and knew he was fucked. He took a moment to think, then he dragged Alex down for a deep kiss. He pulled away from him and smirked. “Call George and tell him I said you were right. We will go with your plan. Make it quick, you have a long day ahead of you.” He purred.

Alex laughed and did as he was told. He ended the call with George quickly, then kissed Thomas again, taking it slower this time. “Alright Thomas, show me what you got.”

Thomas grinned up at Alex and placed his hand on his cheek, just taking a moment to admire him. “With pleasure, Alex.” He said softly, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancee prompted this fic for me, and it just got out of hand fast. I got inspired by softmushie's art found here: https://softmushie.tumblr.com/post/167988211932/im-sorry
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it!


End file.
